ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lex Brooks
Lex Brooks (born February 25th, 1994) is a Scottish Professional Wrestler currently signed to Pride Pro Wrestling, where he competes under his real name, Lex Brooks. Brooks is one of the fastest rising wrestlers in Pride Pro Wrestling. He has managed to remain undefeated through out the start of his Pride career, As well as being voted the one to watch in 2015. Early life Brooks was born in Glasgow, Scotland, to an absent father and a Mother, Whom was rarely around due to a heavy work schedule to provide for her children. He is the youngest of three brothers and is the nephew of the infamous Glasgow Gangster Robert "Birdman" Brooks. During his youth in Glasgow, Brooks was in and out of trouble with the law for offences such as, gang fighting, Underage drinking, and other minor stuff. Brooks often credits his fighting mentality to his school years at Govan High School which is known for its high gang activity, It was here that Lex Brooks also discovered wrestling after his Gym teacher showed him a tape of his indy days. Brooks soon began to train with Kalvin Dillinger, knowing this could be his ticket out of Govan. Lex Brooks graduated Dillingers Wrestling Academy after a year. But his training wasn't done yet, as Dillinger managed to get Lex Brooks a Two year stay in Japan to train. Professional wrestling career Pride Pro Wrestling(2014-present) On November 9,it was announced that Brooks had signed his first professional wrestling contract with Pride Pro Wrestling and is currently assigned to its Ignition brand. Brooks made his debut on November 23 2014 at Ground Zero I in a winning effort over John Odjea. Lex Brooks followed up with another impressive victory on December 9 against Viktor Dewitt on Ignition V. Lex Brooks began to become involved with Pride World Champion, Sean Mendez Junior. With both men sending verbal abuse at each. Brooks continued to prove he was one for the future, when He teamed with Julian Savell to easily defeat Dante and Rupert Lebron at Ignition VI. Brooks also won the award for being "The one to watch in 2015". Brooks continued to climb up the ladder in Pride and was well on his way to a title shot but he soon hit a roadblock, When he suffered an injury during a win over Peyton Kaiser in his hometown of Glasgow Scotland. Brooks made his return to Pride at Ignition nine where he cut an in ring promo about being gone and about how he had been pasted up for a World Championship match due to his absent, Brooks stated he would do everything in his power to make sure he gets his shot. Brooks returned to action on March 24th at Ignition ten competing in three matches all in winning efforts. Wrestling Information * Finishing Maneuvers ** Hurricane Lex (Go 2 Sleep) ** Luther Reloaded (Grounded Dragon Sleeper) ** Govans Gift (Diving Double Foot Stomp) ** Luther Unleashed (Omoplata Crossface) * Signature Moves **High-angle Fujiwara Armbar **Overhead Kick **Jumping Corkscrew roundhouse kick **Multiple Suplex Variations **Multiple Kick Variations **Multiple Strike Variations * Entrance Music **'"Like a Prayer"' by Madonna (Pride Pro; 2014–2015) Personal Life External Links *Lex Brooks on Twitter